khatti meethi love story
by purvi di's krutika
Summary: hii everyone.. its a kavi os.. purvi hai kavin se naraz.. ab kavin kaise purvi so mana payega.. aise nhi batanewali... plz peep inside.. and review


Hey! How r u all?.. today im here with a new kavi os.. as some reviewers requested me.. randomly idea aya to socha ki likh du.. yeh meri or divyaa di (Divyaa26) ka idea hai.. hope u all like this also.. and ya im planning a kavi story not os, a story!

So plz tell me shall I write or not?

Plz read this and review

Here kavi r married…

One day on afternoon in cid office parking lot..

Kavin: purvi plz man jao na.. maine sirf ek majak kiya tha

Purvi: tumhare liye ye majak hoga lekin u don't know ki u hve hurted me..

Kv: purvi plz man jao na, main sirf tumse pyaar karta hoon, main tumhare siva aur kisi ke bare mein nahi sochta

Purvi: tumhe jo krna hai karo, main chali

And she left…

Soon there was a case repoted so acp sir send daya, purvi, shreya and mayor for investigation

After sometime in forensic lab..

(as u all know our salunkhe sir and dr. tarika r working and at the same time abhijeet, kavin and pankaj arrived

Abhi: hii tarika ji (waise hi jaise wo har bar krte hai)

Tarika: hi abhijeet..

Salunkhe: bhaiya hum bhi to hai yah ape.. hume bhi to wish karo

Abhi: are kyu nhi.. hi salunkhe sahib.. are haan kuch pata chala ki laash kiski hai ya kaise khoon hua hai

Tarika: ha abhijeet.. kaise khoon hua vo bhi pata chala hai aur ye aadmi kon hai vo bhi pata chala hai

Abhi: wah! Dekha tarika ji kitni intelligent hai (tarika blushed lightly)

(in all this our kavin was lost somewhere, did u noticed?)

Salunke: are bhai.. humne bhi to kiya hai kuch

Suddenly abhi saw kavin lost somewhere

Abhi: are kavin kya baat hai.. kahi kho gaye ho kya?

Kavin came to his senses: are nahi sir bas aise hi

Abhi: are kavin batao ki kya baat hai... kuch hua hai kya?  
kavin : haan sir hua yu ki….

Flashback..

On the same day in morning..

Purvi: kavu tumhare life mein mere alawa koi aur ladki thi kya?  
kavin: lekin aaj tum aisa question kyu puch rahi ho?

Purvi: are.. mera husband itna handsome hai.. koi na koi jarur hogi

Kv: ha thi to.. bahut achi thi.. mujhse bohot pyaar krti thi.. main bhi use bohot pyaar karta tha ( o god! Kavin bro ye aapne kya bol diya)

Purvi was shocked!: kya kaha tumne.. tum usse mujhse jyada pyaar karte the..

Kv: purvi maine bola to sahi.. main bhi use bohot pyaar krta tha

Purvi was very much anger on kv.. so she went to kitchen in full anger

Kavin wondered y she has gone without asking anything else

Kavin pov: ye purvi aise kaise chali gayi

He goes to the kithchen

Kv: kya hua sweety tum aise kyu chali ayi

Purvi: mujhe tumse koi baat nhi krni, samjhe tum mujhe tumse koi baat nhi karni

And she left..

Kavin: Shayad naraz ho gayi hai

Flashback over..

Kavin: purvi abhi tak mujhse baat nhi kar rahi

Abhi: ohh.. to ye baat hai.. ye ladkiyon ki badi buri bimari hai

Tarika glanced at him

Abhi: acha mere paas ek idea hai (and he murmured smthing in his ears)

In the evening..

Purvi was walking on the road..

Suddenly some goons came and surrounded her..

Purvi: kon ho tum log?

One goon: intni bhi kya jaldi hai..

And he was about to touch purvi.. but (are hamari purvi di bhi brave hai!)

She started fighting with the goons.. but one goon came from behind and hit on her head with a wooden log… she became unconscious…

After some time when she gain consciousness she found herself in a very beautiful garden.. it was beautifully decorated with red balloons and flowers and in middle it was written I LOVE U PURVI with red rose petals.. she was fully amazed..

Purvi: wow! Kitna beautiful hai ye sab.. but ye sab kiya kisne hoga

From behind: maine kiya meri jaan..

She turned and saw his love standing behind

Purvi: ye sab tumne kiya kavin!

Kv: haan.. kyu main tumhare liye ye sab nahi kr sakta kya

Purvi: kr sakte ho.. lekin fir vo sab kya tha..

Kv: maine hi bola tha un logon ko ki tumhe kidnap kare aur yaha le aye

Purvi: pr tumne mujhe yaha aise kyu bulaya hai?

Kv: kyu.. main apne wife ko aise date pr nahi laa sakta kya?

Purvi: ha pr aise kaise koi date pr aa sakta hai? (showing her formal dress)

Kv: are chinta kyu krti ho?.. mere paas iska bhi ilaaj hai

He brought a white box with a bow tied on it

Kv whispering in her ears: ise plz kholo sweety

Purvi: haan haan kholti hoon lekin main abhi bhi tumse naraz hoon

And she opened the box and she saw a pretty white dress in it

Purvi: wow kavu! Ye kitna khoobsurat hai!

Kv: dekha maine kaha tha na ki tumhe bohot pasand ayega.. ab jaldi jao aur change karo.. wo dekho changing room (pointing towards the room)

Purvi: ok.. main abi ayi

After some thime she came out.. she is looking like a angel!

Kavin was fully lost in her

Purvi: kaisi lag rahi hoon main?

Kavin still lost: ekdum pari jaisi

Purvi blushed: thank u kavu

Kavin: chale?

Purvi: kahan?

Kavin: dance krne and he forwarded his hand

Purvi: sure (and they started to dance)

Thoda thoda besabar hai, bekhabar hai  
Jo dil hai tera mera  
Thoda thoda hosh uda hai, gumshuda hai  
Jo dil hai tera mera (they both were lost in each other)

Ho jabse main tujhse mila hoon  
Tabhi se toh main khoya sa rehta hoon (he twirls her)  
Kaisi ho rahi tapish ye khalish ye khumari

Piya.. piya, naa maane mera jiya  
Jiya, jaane kahaan ye le chala  
Main jaanu naa, main jaanu naa

Har ek pal shaqal badal ke  
Mujhe dikha raha hai khwaab kal ke  
Dekho na khwab hai dekh lo, ho...

Asmaan se main phisal ke  
Teri baahon me rahoon pighal ke  
Aaj ki yeh raat hai kal kya jaane ho

Ho dil ne iraada kiya hai  
Aankhon se koi ishara de diya hai  
Kaisi ho rahi tapish ye khalish ye khumaari

Piya.. piya, naa maane mera jiya...  
Jiya, jaane kahaan ye le chala  
Main jaanu naa, main jaanu naa (x2)

The song ended and still they were lost in each other

After some time purvi came first

Purvi: kavin .. kavin! (she shaked him)

Kavin coming to the real world: haan.. purvi.. ek baat puchu tumse?

Purvi: ek kya hazar (thousand) questions pucho.. main answer de dungi

Kavin: nahi.. sirf ek.. kya tum abhi bhi mujhse naraz ho?

Purvi: nahi.. maine to tumhe kab ka maaf kar diya tha.. main bas dekhna chahti thi ki tum mujhe manane ke liye kya kr sakte ho

Kavin: purvi maine to sirf mazak kiya tha tumse.. maine sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar kiya hai.. aur kisi ke bare mein soch bhi nahi sakta.. tum is dunia mein sabse beautiful ho.. aur mereliye to tum ek angel ho

Purvi: kitna pyaar karte ho mujhse.. main bohot lucky hoon ki mujhe tum jaisa jevansathi mila hai

Kavin: are lucky to main hoon

Purvi: chalo na beach pr chalte hai

Kavin: ok chalo

On the beach..

Cool breeze was blowing..

Kavin and purvi were walking on the beach hand in hand..

Purvi: kavin.. I love u very much

Kavin: I love u too meri purvi

Purvi: u knw main ye din kabhi bhi nahi bhulungi.. u hve made it very special for me.. thanks

Kavin: are apne ko bhi koi thanks bolta hai kya.. mujhe bhi ye din hamesha yaad rahega

Purvi: chalo.. bahot der (time) ho gayi hai.. hume kal kaam pe bhi jana hai.. wrna acp sir daantenge

Kavin: haan.. bohot der hogayi hai, lets go

Ending

I know ki itna acha nhi tha… but plz review kr do.. maine ye itne jaldi likh diya ki main khud nhi janti ki main kya type kr rahi hoon… lekin plz review kr do plzz

And ya agar aapke paas koi kavi fic ke liye idea ho to mujhe batana.. shayad main usse apni story concept mein likhu.. ok now I will take ur leave

Bye

Tckr, gud nyte

Krutika


End file.
